Something Different
by Crowned Hunter
Summary: Theres something different about Y/N and the detective can't seem to figure out what it is... Now a place for my L one-shots
1. Something Different

The insomniac detective knew something had changed. The strange thing was, he wasn't sure exactly _what_ it was that had changed.

His mind wandered as he sat, perched in his usual form in front of his bright computer. He turned his head slightly to glance once more -as he had been doing all day- at Y/N.

Her e/c eyes flicked back and forth on her own computer, oblivious to L's wide eyed stare. She had come in when L had requested her assistance on the Kira case and she had arrived readily. Of the entire task force, L trusted her above all. They had worked closely on several cases and it didn't take long for the detective to start feeling...oddly around her.

Exactly when it was that the new feelings began, L could not be sure. But they were there and L had carefully considered everything about Y/N, who she was, what she did, how he saw her and eventually how he felt about her.

But that in itself had been difficult for him. He had no experience with the emotions that she alone seemed to stir. It was all completely and absurdly new to him. L had always been able to solve cases and focus without forming any sort of relationship with the people that helped him. And yet...

He watched on as Y/N tugged at her hair in thought, her eyes not leaving the screen. He wished she looked at him with those bright eyes.

He then considered Y/N herself. Even if he felt something towards her, what was to say she felt anything for him besides a work relationship? Never before had L felt so conscious about himself. His rumpled clothes, unruly hair, his odd habits and the prominent bags under his eyes. He never thought about his appearance. Not unless he was around Y/N.

"Ryuzaki, please tell me there isn't something on my face."

The black haired detective cocked his head to the side to hide his surprise. He did not think she had been aware of his stare. Then again, he thought, it was pretty obvious.

She had turned to look at him, her eyes meeting his. He liked their color. It was a color he could stare at forever. She was grinning at him knowingly and he could guess that she knew he had been watching her and he had been caught.

"Of course there is something on your face."

Y/N's grin faltered slightly as she began to fear there really was something on her face.

"R-really?"

Ryuzaki frowned as she began to tread her hands over her face.

"Oh yes. You have a nose, eyebrows, eyes and lips. That is what you have on your face."

Y/n stopped her movements and she huffed at Ryuzaki -who was laughing at her expression. On the inside of course.

" _Really_ now Ryuzaki? I had not been aware of all these features." A smile tugged at her mouth as she attempted to frown at him.

In the same blank expression that was common to him, Ryuzaki nodded. "That is not normal. Perhaps you should consult a mirror to see. After all, you must look into one if you are to get that smudge of frosting off your cheek."

Y/N leapt off her chair and she ran to what he could guess was the bathroom. Counting exactly 44 seconds, she came back and she took her place once more on her chair.

"Ryuzaki, you liar."

"My mistake, it could have been the light playing tricks."

Finally she laughed and L wanted nothing more than to laugh with her but he repressed the urge, instead he watched as her eyes closed to laugh.

"That's your excuse? Come on, you of all people can do better."

He lifted a hand to nibble on his thumb as she turned back to the screen.

"If it was an excuse, which it was not, it is a completely valid one."

She grinned as he eyes rolled to the ceiling, "Whatever you say Ryuzaki."

She flicked her hair over her shoulder and he was suddenly reminded of his original train of thought. What could it be, he wondered. Knowing she was well aware of his eyes on her, he went on anyway. She wore nothing different. That could not be it, he reasoned.

His eyes moved down to her shoes that skimmed the ground. Yes, just as he thought. She still wore shoes. Nothing was out of place. She looked exactly the same.

And her humor was still intact. Nothing in the way she acted was different. Except perhaps the way she had seemed rather nervous when he had said there was something on her face and when his eyes had met hers.

But as Ryuzaki has observed may times, people tended to be embarrassed when something was remarked to be on their face.

Ryuzaki cast an eye around to the others who occupied the room. Maybe they knew what was different and they didn't seem to mind. But he did and Ryuzaki was bothered by it.

He made a show of swiveling around in his chair, turning his black orbs to the younger boy next to him. The boy sighed and he paused his frantic typing.

"Yes Ryuzaki? What is it?"

Ryuzaki played with his lip with the thumb that hadn't yet left his mouth.

"Light, have you noticed anything different here?"

Ryuzaki heard Y/N's typing on the computer slow down and he knew she was listining in to see where his question would go.

Light looked around the room and he soon declared that nothing seemed different or out of place and he found no meaning for L's inquiry.

"Why? _Is_ something different? What did you do?" Light began suspiciously and the other pushed his chair back to face his screen which had fallen asleep.

" _I_ have done nothing Light. Nothing at all. However something has changed..."

Light blinked at the muttering detective for a few seconds before he shook his head and he dismissed the strange question and behavior. He really should have been used to it by now.

Beside L, Y/N chuckled at Lights perplexed look and she too went back to work.

* * *

It was long after everyone had gone home and it was just the detective and Y/N. Even after he insisted that she too should go rest, Y/N refused. She claimed there was too much to do and time was constantly running against them.

Ryuzaki was more than irritated now. An entire day had gone by and he was no closer to figuring out what it was that had changed.

And he was supposed to be the best detective. This was truly perplexing to the him.

He wondered when he first noticed that something was just not the same as the day before. As he thought back he narrowed it down to when Y/N had entered the room. She had called out her regular greeting of, "Ryuzaki, cake should not be eaten for breakfast. Did you save me a slice?"

He knew, after countless hours of stealing glances at her, that nothing had physically had changed about her. He would have surely noticed if she suddenly changed some aspect of her clothing or hair style but no. Nothing.

Then he wondered...something he had just thought of...

It was then that he felt warm fingers trailing on his arm. And there she was standing in front of him, her eyebrows bunched together in a look of slight concern.

"Hey, I know you're always thinking something in that brain of yours but you've been staring at that wall for nearly 10 minutes now. What is it?"

Ryuzaki never really was one to be too subtle anyway.

"There is a 83 percent chance you have changed something about yourself and I have no proof that you indeed have, however, I cannot seem to put my finger on it."

To emphasize his point, Ryuzaki's thumb once again hovered over his mouth.

Just as he had predicted, Y/N gave another short laugh and she pulled back from him.

"That's what's been bothering you all day? Well when you figure it out tell me because I don't seem to know either."

He blinked owlishly at her and he nodded in all seriousness. "I will inform you when I have concluded what it is."

Y/N was giving him one of her special one-sided grins. The kind she gave him when it seemed she was questioning his sanity or when she was feeling particularly mischievous.

Then her eyes locked on something that was on his desk and she started leaning towards him or more accurately, his desk.

He knew what she was reaching for and just as her fingers grazed the red piece of candy, his hand wrapped around her wrist, stopping her inches from her goal.

"Oh come on Ryuzaki! I want some." She pouted and he was tempted to give in to her request. But he quite liked the way she was so close he could see into her clear eyes.

"Mine. Its my favorite." His hold on her didn't waver as she continued to reach for the candy.

"Yes I know," she said, "that's why I want to take it!"

Her other arm then shot out to grab the red tinted candy, propelling her further and by result she had to duck under Ryuzaki.

And he finally knew what it was.

The scent of strawberries now overwhelmed him and he knew what was different.

Y/N smelled of strawberries. He knew because her hair ticked his cheek and chin as she reached under him to finally obtain the candy he had tried to keep from her. It was strawberry. And it was already in her mouth.

Ryuzaki couldn't help but lean forward, just a bit, and he nuzzled his nose into her h/c soft hair. Now he knew. It had before smelled of some other fruit, one that couldn't come to mind because strawberry was all he could remember.

Then, she was pulling away, a satisfied smile on her face. Her lips were red.

"And I got the candy! Too bad it was the last one Ryuzaki."

Ryuzaki blinked once then, "I know what is different about you."

Y/N raised her eyebrows and she leaned forward subconsciously to hear his low voice.

"Well what is it?"

He purposely lowered his voice to a whisper.

"You smell of strawberries when you once smelled of apples." He had finally remembered.

She seemed surprised and then she laughed nervously.

"Oh um...yeah. I guess you're right. Its just that... They were out of my shampoo and so I thought why not? Strawberries are your favorite. I mean..."

As she trailed off he continued just as softly as before. "Its ok that you took the last one."

Y/N blinked and he could see the faint color that made her cheeks grow warm. As well as the question in her eyes in regards to what he had just said. He leaned closer so their noses almost touched.

"You will simply have to share with me my favorite flavor."

Before his mind caught up with his actions he closed the distance between them and even though he knew what was going to happen, he still felt a jump when his lips met hers.

Y/N seemed just as surprised as him but she quickly relaxed and her hands were tucked between his chest and hers. One of his hands went slowly to her hair -her strawberry scented hair- and he ran his hands along the soft locks.

He had been right. She did taste of the candy. Of strawberries. And he had never liked the taste of it more than in that moment.

Her lips moved gently on his and he felt that warmth he always felt around her. A warmth he would want to feel again and again.

All too soon they pulled away both breathless and now both smelling of the fruit.

She was smiling as she cleared her throat. "There is a 99.99 percent chance that I will keep buying this new shampoo."

Ryuzaki smiled as he did when he spoke of justice and Y/N had never felt happier when she knew it was only for her.

"Then there is a 99.99 percent chance I will have to do this again."

"Hm, I like those chances."

"I wonder if I may find more candies of that particular flavor for Y/N to share with me again."

* * *

 _ **Well there you go. Sorry if L was out of character but its my first Death Note fanfic. Or more accurately my first L one-shot. And forgive any mistakes of any sort; I am writing this from my phone and am prone to mistakes on it.**_

 _ **Please comment on my work it will be much thanked for.**_

 _ **Oh and I may or may not add another one-shot to this. I have other ideas but Time is a nuisance so keep an eye out.**_

 _ **Or if you readers would like, PM me to request a scene of sorts.**_


	2. A Place For Us

**_So here's my second L one-shot and please tell me what you think._**

* * *

"Y/N, you must keep up if you want to see what we are heading towards."

Y/N grinned at the detective as she quickened her pace over the fallen leaves.

"Aren't you being mysterious. You do love your surprises, don't you, L?"

L shuffled his shoe covered feet -once Y/N had found out that (wherever it was that they were going) was outside, she had insisted he wear them.

"Yes I do and, if I am correct, you may like this one."

Y/N smiled at L, having caught up with him and now walking beside him.

"Oh now I'm excited but we should hurry back to the House soon. You know the kids like when you visit; they hardly let you out of their sight. I'm surprised we even made it out. Especially out of Near and Mello's sight."

L smiled softly, a fond look coming into his eyes as he reached out to put a thumb on his lip.

"They adore you as well. In fact, you may, ahem, baby them too much."

Y/N smiled, embarrassed but she shrugged.

"They're kids, L, they deserve the attention. And Mello is always fighting Near for that. Hm and Matt hardly wants to put down that game you got for him."

They walked in a comfortable silence until the detective murmured,

"You care very much for them Y/N. It is something that makes you very...beautiful."

Y/N felt warmth at his softly spoken words and her heart fluttered, not aware that L was feeling the same. But she could see that he suddenly became shy. He didn't look at her instead he tugged at her hand and he led the way through the trees.

Behind Wammy's House was a considerably large area of trees and that was where they were headed towards at the moment. They had been walking slowly until L said quietly,

"We're here."

And he watched Y/N's face closely as she saw what he had prepared.

"L, it's...wow. How long had it been here?"

Y/N had stepped away from L to admire the 'it' and it was a fountain.

L had it arranged to be fixed and cleaned in order to have it working again. It was stone and water burbled in it gently. Water fell from the two basins that collected the water once it fell from the top. Delicate designs decorated the fountain and L could see immediately that Y/N loved it.

Y/N turned back to look at L, her eyes shining. She waited for him to say something and she was not disappointed.

L stuffed his hands into his pockets and he, too, gazed at the fountain.

"You care very much for others...and me. I simply wanted to show you how much I care for you as well. I suspected that this would be something you would enjoy- oof!"

L had been cut off because Y/N had ran to him and thrown her arms around him. L smiled as he embraced her back and he thought about how he could stay that way forever if he could.

Without removing his arms he murmured into her ear,

"This fountain is now yours, Y/N. A place just for you."

Y/N pulled back and L felt his heart jumped as she smiled at him -just for him.

"Then share this place with me, L. Somewhere we can relax, with no cases, no computers, no worries. Just us -together."

L leaned his head down to touch Y/N's. One of his thumbs came up to his lips as he gazed into Y/N's deep eyes.

"A place just for us... the idea of no cases or computers seems almost impossible. But I suppose if we must escape, here is the closest to perfect."

L's eyes fluttered shut as Y/N's lips brushed over his. And there they stood, sharing each others warmth with the sound of the bubbling water behind them. And with Y/N, the detective could forget the cases and work and worries. He was happy.

At one point in his bliss, L noticed the growing darkness and he sighed softly. Untangling himself from Y/N he looked at the fountain.

"Perhaps its time to go, Y/N. They'll be wondering where we are."

Y/N nodded glumly her eyes also on the fountain.

"It's a shame we have to leave tomorrow."

L nodded as he placed his hands into his pockets once more.

"We'll be back soon," he promised.

Y/N walked to the fountain and she gently lowered her hand into the water, playing with the cool liquid with a smile on her face. L had never seen anything more beautiful.

Then suddenly, Y/N stood up and she ran to L, her hands patting at her pockets. L blinked when something small and cool was placed into the hand that Y/N had taken out of his pocket.

Looking away from Y/N's smiling face, L looked at his hand. It was a coin. Y/N was looking at him expectantly and he picked up the coin with two fingers. Y/N made a shoo-ing motion with her hands towards the fountain but L did not move.

"Go on, L."

The detective only tilted his head at her and she raised and eyebrow.

"Don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about?"

L said nothing and Y/N laughed but not mockingly. She laughed in the way she did when L, for all his intelligence, was at loss for what to do. Y/N closed L's fingers over the coin.

"You hold on to it and you close your eyes."

L did so after and encouraging nod from Y/N.

"Then you make a wish."

L cracked open an eye to see if she was serious. Y/N rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Yes, L, a wish -something you want. You think of it then," she reached out and gently closed his eye.

"Then, you throw the coin into the water. If you get lucky, your wish will come true."

L considered telling Y/N how improbable that would be, but he instead focused on the coin that rested in his palm.

What do I wish for, he wondered.

L thought about the fountain, the water, the way he and Y/N had stood there -alone and quiet. He knew what he wished for.

L flicked his wrist and the coin went flying. _PLOP_. Then it was swallowed by the water. L smiled breifly.

Doing that was actually pretty fun, he thought.

On their way back to Wammy's House, Y/N asked quietly,

"What did you wish for, L?"

The detective shrugged casually, refusing to answer. Y/N chuckled as he took her hand.

"Alright don't tell me, might jinx it anyway."

Then Y/N stood up taller to kiss the detective.

"Thank you, L," she whispered then she walked into the orphanage. L stood outside for a moment, his fingers trailing over his lips. He smiled then he too headed inside.

And deep in the trees, at the bottom of the fountain, a coin glinted with L's wish.

* * *

 ** _So anybody think they know what L's wish was? Let me know what you think. And, as for a holiday one-shot, eh, that one may come out a bit late but I'll see what I can do._**


	3. Intruder

_**Hey guys. I hath made mine return! And I am proud to bring this new update. So please tell me what you think.**_

* * *

L stared unblinkingly at him. He stared back.

L didn't move and, for now, neither did he. He was terrible, cunning and he threatened L's very work. Who knew what kind of terrible, horrible, despicable thoughts he was thinking -taking over the world; watching and waiting for a moment to strike then dissapear into the shadows; spreading fear to the masses...

L twitched in his chair as the other moved suddenly then freezing in place again. The detective nibbled on his thumb, now thinking -how to get around this fiend- how this villian even got this close without detection- how to call for help (even if he hated to think that)

But who? Who could possibly help him now?

"Hey L, I know you have a sweet tooth but this much sugar cannot be particularly good for you. Honestly -Haninozuka has competition..."

L looked up as the door to the room began to swing open. He could hear the the wheels of his snack cart being pushed into the room, where he had gone into to think alone, and Y/N was presumably pushing said cart.

"Y/N, if you value your safety, I suggest you remain outside the room."

The cart immediately halted in its movements with only half of it going past the doorway. There was a brief silence until Y/N called out slowly,

"L, is everything alright alright in there?"

Silence

L wondered how Y/N would react once he uttered out the problem. He considered telling her to quietly back out of the room until it was safe to enter again. Or at least until he managed to move again.

He sighed but he didn't remove his gaze from the interloper. He need only say one word and Y/N might understand.

"Y/N."

"L."

"Spider."

* * *

Once L had assured Y/N that the terrible threat was nowhere near the door, she had carefully inched her way into the room.

Following L's line of sight she quickly found the location of the offending enemy. Y/N could also see why L hadn't simply left the room.

While the spider wasn't directly in front of the door, it _was_ in the path of it and (the most terrifying part) it was handing from the ceiling, swinging ever so slightly.

"Oh!...Oh my -that's a very big spider! L, why haven't you obliterated it's existence?"

L hadn't yet moved but he did glance once at Y/N for a moment. He was silent and then, "I have no shoes to throw at the spider. But you are here now so you may now kill it Y/N."

At the moment Y/N had been attempting to walk around the direct area of the spider but she froze when the spider began to frantically wiggle where it hung.

"Oh it's moving. Ok!"

With that for motivation, Y/N backtracked until she had successfully hid behind the snack cart she had pulled into the room.

"Y/N, kill it."

L was almost whinnying now as he asked again. Y/N scoffed as she attempted to cross again -this time with the protection of the cart.

"L, do you see the size of that thing? I am not going near that thing to kill it only so it has the opportunity to jump on my face and attack."

"You're closer," said L hopefully.

At that point Y/N had sprinted her way across the room to stand with L at the desk he was seated near.

"And, now we are both at equal distance," Y/N said.

L nudged her several times with one of his fingers.

"Y/N. Do it. Throw one of your shoes so we can be done with this."

Y/N looked down at the detective. L stared right back at her with wide innocent eyes. Y/N almost snorted; L was definitely not innocent. However her resolve crumbled as he continued to stare at her.

"Alright! You owe me one L. These are my good shoes and they're about to have spider remains all over."

Y/N deftly pulled off her left shoe and she took aim. But as the forces of misfortune dictate, the throw to kill the spider from a safe distance must go terribly wrong.

At the very moment Y/N had thrown the shoe, the spider had began to climb back up the web and the shoe only managed to knock it back. And in turn the spider swung from the ceiling. Away from them... and then back.

Directly back towards the detectives.

"Gahh!"

In the span of a few seconds -the detective had hurled himself off the chair and Y/N had waved her arms around herself protectively, running across the room to stand as far away as she could.

L, after also having stumbled away from his tipped over chair, he stood with his back to the wall.

For a moment they were still because of one small detail. The small arachnid was now nowhere to be seen.

Both glanced uncertainty at the ceiling and then at the floor.

"Do you see it anywhere L? Because now we have no idea where it is and it could be anywhere... what if it left the room?"

L looked up to Y/N about to answer when he suddenly froze. His eyes widened and he opened his mout to speak but Y/N saw his expression.

"L, did you find it?"

L wasn't sure how to approach the situation but he nodded.

"Yes. I did find it, but-"

"Where! Where is it?"

Y/N began to move erratically, glancing around nervously. L took a breath but he made no move to walk towards her.

"Y/N, I ask that you make no sudden movements and that you absolutely do not panic when I tell you that the spider is on your shirt-"

The reaction was instantaneous as Y/N yelled out and began wiping at her clothes. L wasn't sure what to do as she began to jump around and pulling on her shirt. L stopped short when he realized that she was beginning to pull off said shirt.

"Y-Y/N what are you doing?"

But she had been too busy tearing it off and throwing it on the ground and running away from it. L would have been too shocked to move but the spider had reappeared and it was scrambling around on the floor. Heading towards _him_ now.

L pushed himself against the wall but he didn't want to move in case the spider decided to change direction -as they often seemed to do in order to freak you out more.

Just as the running spider was only inches from him-

 _CLANG!_

A silver tray slammed down right before him and L jumped. He could see that Y/N, after taking off her shirt, had sprinted to the cart and had disregarded the strawberries on the plate in order to grab it and hurl it down in front of him.

L could see that the strawberries had fallen to the floor and he spared a moment to mourn the loss of good strawberries.

And it was also at that point that he realized that Y/N had been wearing a tank top under her shirt and that she wasn't shirtless.

Y/N, after slamming down the tray, stepped away and she cringed.

"That loud crunch was pleasantly disgusting, wasn't it?"

L carefully walked around the tray that neither of them made a move to pick up. Y/N grinned sheepishly at him as she looked around.

"So, we've made a bit of a mess but at least the threat was neutralized."

L nodded but he rubbed his neck when he realized that, because of Y/N's frantic movements, the thin undershirt that she had been wearing had moved somewhat and exposed something else.

L wordlessly reached out and he adjusted her shirt. He couldn't deny to himself that he felt his face heat just in the slightest

He met Y/N's eyes and he mumbled out, "Just fixing... you might want to put your shirt back on."

And just then the door swung open, a familiar voice speaking even before the door was fully open.

"Hey Y/N, Ryuzaki, everyone is waiting for- oh!"

Y/N and L immediately stepped away from each other, with L lowering his head to have his hair hide his face

"M-Matsuda! You have terrible timing..."

The task force member blushed and he stumbled his way out, garbling unintelligible words in an effort to apologize. L could only look at the floor in what he figured was called embarrassment. Once the door was securely slammed shut Matsuda stuttered through the door.

"S-so sorry about that! I d-didn't mean to uh... I'll leave you guys to take care of what-whatever you need to do. Sorry!"

L and Y/N could hear Matsuda scampering down the hall, still yelling back apologies. Then Y/N began to laugh. Though L didn't understand why she found the situation funny -in fact he was mortified to be caught in a situation that could be easily misinterpreted but she was still laughing.

"Poor Matsuda! I don't think he'll ever look at us the same way again."

Y/N was still laughing as she put her shirt back on. Then she suddenly groaned and she threw her hands over her face.

"Ok, now that I think about it, that was embarrassing, L. This is now the day I've been the most terrified and most embarrassed."

L remained silent because at that moment he remembered something that would probably make the situation worse. But he felt the need to say it because a part of him found that Y/N looked undeniably cute when she looked embarrassed.

"Y/N? I don't mean to make your suffering worse but I hope you realize that there is a camera in this room that is transmitting to the screens where the task force is presumably gathered."

"..."

"..."

"L!"

That day, the detective concluded that he preferred a killer spider over his angry girlfriend.

* * *

 _ **So if any of you know who that person mentioned earlier is, be sure to tell me you know who it is. Thanks for reading and leave a review.  
And you guys should know that this update was inspired by a situation that I found myself in...minus the L part. Just the spider bit and in real life, a spider swinging towards you with its giant creepy legs is quite terrifying. Just saying.**_


	4. Cookies

_**Just a small update because why not. Now go forth and read!**_

* * *

Y/N was annoyed. The cookies she had so carefully hidden were gone.

Y/N already knew what had happened and she sighed, making her way back to where the suspect was sitting in his usual odd position.

His eyes flickered from the computer to her, saying nothing about her frown and he spun back around to face his computer.

Y/N abruptly grabbed the arm rests of the chair and she spun his chair around, turning his wide panda eyes to her.

Y/N stood up straight and she clasped her hands behind her back. She slowly began to pace back and forth with his eyes following her movements.

The rest of the task force had quieted as soon as Y/N had spun the detective around. Y/N cleared her throat.

"Ryuzaki, it has come to my attention that there is a thief among us."

The detective placed a thumb in his lip.

"What makes you say that, Y/N?"

Y/N remained expressionless as she stared down at him.

"Tell me, Ryuzaki, where were you between the hours of 8 'o clock last night and 5 am?"

She had intentionally ignored his question but it didn't seem to bother him.

"Here," he replied immediately, tilting his head to the side carefully.

Y/N hummed and she continued to pace in front of him.

"Here, where, Ryuzaki? Did you leave this room? Did you have an accomplice?"

The task force watched on in fascination and confusion. It was like they were watching a criminal investigation.

"Do you think that I stole your cookies with the help of someone here?"

Y/N suddenly smirked triumphantly at Ryuzaki while he frowned slightly.

"What? Isn't that what you were implying, Y/N?"

Y/N grinned and she leaned down to L's level, placing her hands on either side of him.

"I never said it was my cookies that were stolen, Ryuzaki. A mistake!"

Someone laughed behind them.

"Heh...she got you there, Ryuzaki."

It was Matsuda that had spoken and Y/N spun swiftly around to point at him.

"Accomplice!"

Ryuzaki was still looking at Y/N wonderingly while Matsuda sputtered.

"Wha-"

Y/N had resumed her pacing.

"That's right. I figured it out. Both of you conspired against me. Perhaps you did so unknowingly, Matsuda, but you still had a hand in this nonetheless."

Matsuda pouted, sullenly asking, "but how did you know I helped?"

Y/N raised an eyebrow, looking unimpressed. Ryuzaki was still staring at her with wide eyes, the corner of his lips only barely raising in a grin. Y/N turned to look at Ryuzaki again.

"Several things actually."

The detective grinned openly now and he bit at his thumb.

"Please explain Y/N"

Y/N was deadpan as she spoke.

"No one else would try and steal my food except for you, L."

The detective pouted and he nodded, accepting the accusations.

"True. But how did you deduce that Matsuda was involved?"

Y/N was trying not to smile as she said, "I heard Matsuda telling Aizawa about some _new_ cookies he had recently had. Need to work on your whispering."

Matsuda flushed and he rubbed his neck in embarrassment, laughing slightly.

"I guess I do."

Y/N glared playfully at both the detective and Matsuda.

"You both owe me a boxes of cookies."

Both nodded glumly but L looked like he was hiding a smile. Y/N ignored that.

With that issue resolved, the other members of the task force slowly went back to their work, having appreciated a moment to leave their work.

L, however, was still looking at Y/N who was walking towards him. He blinked questioningly at her when she paused in front of him.

"I still have a final piece of evidence I'd like to present."

Y/N smiled at him. He nodded with suspicion in his eyes.

"Yes?"

Y/N leaned down and she pressed her lips against L's.

L, surprised by the sudden intimate gesture, responded slowly. Once he was aware that Y/N was kissing him, L closed his eyes briefly and he reached up to pull her down and closer.

L found he rather liked it when she kissed him without warning and just sweetly so.

Soon she was pulling away and L would always deny that he felt the slightest bit dizzy.

As his head cleared, L saw that Y/N was grinning down at him.

"Just as I thought. You taste like my cookies."

L shrugged and he turned his chair around.

"I should steal Y/N's cookies more often if this is always what follows."

Yet another thing he would do for her kisses, L thought as he hid his smile.

* * *

 _ **A big thanks for you new followers! It means so much! So review, please. I'd love to know what you guys think so far. And, if by chance, you want to request something PM me or leave a review.**_

 ** _One last thing... which of you have seen the Netflix version of Death Note?_**

 ** _I just... I can't... I have no words for that... I personally was not pleased. Not one tiny bit. Maybe it's just me...?_**


	5. The Doctor, Spiders and Cake

_**Another chapter. Hurray! Now read, I tell you. Go!**_

* * *

"The doctor or the dentist?"

"...neither. Next question."

"L, that's not how this game goes. Now answer the question."

L, the greatest detective of the time, pouted. He put his thumb on his lip and he bit at his nail, a thoughtful expression on his face.

Y/N and the detective were in bed but not for sleeping purposes. Well, Y/N was sitting cross legged and L was crouched over one of his many computers. Y/N had her elbows on her knees so she too could work on her computer.

"That's not fair," L began to explain.

"In the dentist they poke and prod your mouth with strange instruments. At the doctors they...also do that but even worse -they comment on your health and tell you what to eat, how much exercise to do. Far too much trouble."

Then L reached into his pocket to pull out several pieces of candy and he proceeded to plop them all into his mouth.

Y/N rolled her eyes, her typing slowing down so she could scoff at L.

"I can't imagine what their reactions would be if they were to examine you. Cavities and lack of nutrients... I'm pretty sure you're a medical wonder."

L shrugged and he spoke around the candy in his mouth.

"That's why I can't possibly chose either of them. Imagine what they would force me to do... And I brush my teeth, Y/N. I don't have cavities."

He had mumbled the last part but Y/N had still heard.

"Didn't answer the question yet."

"Neither."

"..."

Y/N waited in silence while L bit on the candies in his mouth.

"Very well. I suppose I'd chose the doctor first."

Y/N smiled cheerfully and she snatched a piece of candy away from L, giving him no time to protest before putting it in her mouth.

"See, that was easy, wasn't it. Good job, L."

The detective frowned at her but he made no more comments. Then,

"A room full of spiders or a room full of slugs?"

Y/N took on a look of disgust, taking a moment to take a look around the room, as if the mentioned spiders and slugs would appear.

"Those are both equally unpleasant."

"Doesn't feel very good, does it?"

L began to arrange the wrappers of his candies in a neat pile on a pillow, proud to have stumped Y/N.

"I'd go with the slugs. They're much less creepy or crawly. And spiders...ew."

Y/N cringed and L deflated a little because she had been able to answer somewhat more easily than him.

Y/N considered for a moment more before asking, "playing the piano or the violin?"

L stared at Y/N with his eyes narrowed but she hadn't turned away from her computer screen. L hummed in thought and he slowly answered, watching her reaction.

"The piano. I might find it relaxing to learn if I had the time."

Y/N turned to look at him and she smiled.

"Yeah, I would bet you'd be good at it and it would be nice, wouldn't it."

L considered her answer for a while. It wasn't until Y/N turned to look at him questioningly that he realized that he had neglected to ask her another question.

"Cake or candy for the rest of your life?"

Y/N grimaced at him, her brow crinkling in that way that he had always liked.

"You and your sweets, L. I'd probably choose candy. There's a lot of different ones so I'll never run out of options."

"But cake is good," L smartly contradicted.

"So is candy and you're even eating it right now."

L blinked at Y/N innocently.

"Only because you wouldn't get up to go get me a slice."

Y/N gave L a long suffering look, blinking slowly and sarcastically.

"L, as I recall, I asked _you_ to get me cake."

L looked momentarily confused and he titled his head, thinking.

"I never asked you to get me some?"

"No."

L nodded to himself after a minute of contemplation. Then he abruptly leaned forward, pushing himself closer to Y/N's face. His breath ghosted across her face as he murmured.

"Y/N?"

Y/N faltered and she blinked rapidly at his sudden proximity.

"Yeah?"

"Would you," he leaned closer still, whispering in Y/N's ear now. "Would you get me some cake?"

Y/N felt her face grow hot and she bit her lip.

"I don't know L. I really don't feel like getting up."

Y/N felt L shift until she could feel his lips on her cheek.

"Please?"

"..."

* * *

Watari looked up at the sound of the opening door. Y/N entered the kitchen slowly with a dazed expression on her face and with her hair in slight disarray. Watari smiled.

"Is everything alright, Y/N?"

Y/N nodded, waving a hand offhandedly and giving a breathy laugh.

"Yes. Everything's fine, it's just-"

Y/N took a moment to look for a cake and cut a slice from it, placing the cake on a dish. Then she sighed deeply.

"Watari."

"Yes?"

"L is unashamedly manipulative."

Watari nodded gravely, remaining deadpan.

"When he wants to be, yes. That's what makes him dangerous, Y/N."

Y/N huffed but she grabbed the plate and started to make her way back to the bedroom.

"Y/N, have you reminded him about-"

Y/N grinned and Watari and she proceeded to chuckle somewhat evilly.

"Oh, not yet, Watari. I'll tell him soon."

With that, Y/N walked out.

Watari chuckled to himself. He thought about L and Y/N and what they meant to him. And to each other.

"I'm glad."

He said to no one. Then he went back to work.

*Later that night*

"By the way, L?"

"Yes?"

"Since you already chose, you're having a visit from the doctor soon so be ready."

"...you tricked me."

"Without hesitation!"

"And you say _I'm_ manipulative."

"You love me anyway."

L's dark eyes gazed carefully at Y/N, who was smiling at her computer screen. He gave a nod.

"Without hesitation."

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading guys. Please tell me what you think And feel free to leave suggestions. Until next time.**_


	6. Candy Trails

L was quite visibly upset. He was playing with the fork in his hand and would occasionally prod at the cake on his plate with the fork unenthusiastically.

His eyes were low and he moved slowly, hardly raising his head to tap at his computer.

Watari had given him that piece of cake nearly forty minutes before and the older man knew that L was disappointed. Though it _was_ the sixth slice he had placed down for the detective, Watari didn't believe for a moment it was because L was full.

No. L wasn't eating and was downcast because he was alone.

It had only been an hour or so ago that Y/N had called and had regrettably told L that she wouldn't make it to see him before the day was over.

" _My case took a turn for the worse and I'm still needed here. I'm so- what? He's escaped? Dammit. I need to go, L. I'll call you as soon as I-"_

And there Y/N's call had ended. L had barely gotten a word out before the line had been cut.

After that the detective had gone to find Watari to tell him that Y/N wouldn't make it.

Watari knew then that L was disappointed.

And that was also when he had taken another slice of cake to L, in hopes of cheering him up. But it seemed that the detective had decided to stay surrounded by his gloom.

Watari could almost _see_ it. That was never good.

And the only cure was the return of the one and only Y/N, which -according to another message Watari had received- wouldn't happen for another two days or so.

At worst four days and longer, if the killer was good at hiding and Y/N had already been gone for nearly three weeks now. Two cases had overlapped and so it had required that she stayed away longer.

Watari looked at a calendar that was hanging off the wall of the hotel room that they were currently occupying. Then he looked at his watch.

7:15 pm. October 30th.

If all had gone according to plan, Y/N would have arrived at the airport at 11:30 pm and should have been at the hotel at near exactly 12.

Watari knew Y/N was loath to miss the very moment the clock turned and it became the 31st of October.

Just as Watari was going to speak to the detective, L himself moved, albeit still slowly, out of his chair and he grabbed the plate with his cake.

"I'll be in the room, Watari. I'll call if-"

"If you need anything at all. Of course. I'll bring you some more soon." L nodded briefly before he shuffled down the hall, shoulders more hunched that usual. Then a door clicked shut.

Watari sighed, looking down at his own computer.

Sure, there were cases to solve -there always would be- but Watari never had to remind L.

That was probably what L was doing to keep himself busy until the next time Y/N would-

 _Bing_.

Watari, frowning with curiosity at who might be messaging him now, quickly opened his phone. He read the message and the faintest of smiles began to spread on his face.

"Willful request, indeed. And stubborn as usual."

He pressed in a reply then Watari glanced down the hall. Unless he yelled or sounded an alarm, L wouldn't leave the room he was currently wallowing in.

"To work, then," said Watari quietly.

* * *

L had been, quite uncharacteristically, simply laying in bed he heard it. It wasn't what he would have wanted to hear.

L would have wanted to hear his phone ring, and to hear Y/N's voice say she would be there soon.

But no, instead it had been a firm knocking on the door.

L glanced at the clock near the bedside. 11:45.

 _Its gotten late_ , he realized though he didn't mind. Watari knew when to leave him alone. Watari must have also known that L had gotten hungry again.

 _So that'll be Watari with more cake_ , thought L.

"Yes, Watari, come in." L said outloud and he waited for the door to swing open and reveal the snack cart that always made him feel a little bit better.

The door made no movement and L wordlessly slipped off the bed, taking silent steps to the door.

Then, abruptly and forcibly, L pulled the door open, glaring out into the hallway.

Empty.

 _Strange_ , thought L, a thumb going up to be pressed between his teeth.

The detective considered the possibility of having imagined the knocking. He immediately dismissed the thought.

He had heard it.

Then, against his will, L thought with a sudden humor, ' _maybe it was a ghost_ '.

L almost laughed at his own absurd idea.

 _Y/N has been telling me too many stories_ , he decided (Though L would never admit that he looked around himself, his eyes scanning the darkened corners suspiciously.)

But as he looked around, his eyes settled on something on the floor right by his feet.

He leaned down and he deftly plucked it up with two fingers, bringing it closer to examine.

L tilted his head in question.

It was a small piece of candy in a purple wrapper. L unwrapped it and, after his careful examination of the candy itself, he deemed it safe. He popped it into his mouth and he hummed in appreciation of the sweetness, licking his fingers.

For a moment he wondered if Watari had dropped it.

That guess might have been the end of that had it not been for two things.

Watari wasn't so careless.

The second reason being that L spotted another piece of candy several steps away.

And L figured it out.

"A trail of sweets on the floor, no doubt leading to a great reward at the end of it." L said outloud.

"Just like when I was a child. Very well, Watari."

And on went L, his sadness on Y/N's absence momentarily forgotten.

The candy path continued down the hall and into another bedroom. Inside he found a small pile of candies along with a bag.

The bag, L noticed, had an orange outline of a pumpkin with a mouth and eyes. A Jack-o-lantern, L realized.

Inside he found a small folded note. On the note, written in Watari's distinct handwriting were the words,

' **Best to place all the candy in a conveniently themed bag**.'

With a small smile, L began to place all the candy he had found and collected into the bag, wondering just how much the bag would weigh by the end of this little game.

Once he was finished, and the note had been placed in one of his pockets, L left the bedroom and he found that the line of candy picked up once more.

The second destination was in yet another bedroom.

However, this time, the candy had been arranged into the letter _L_ and the detective marveled at the deliberate design.

On the bed there was another small pile of candy along with another note. L quickly scooped the candy into his bag and he unfolded the note.

' **Almost there. Go on to the kitchen next. Now turn around and look at the dresser.** '

L might have spent more time wondering about the choice of words that just didn't seem like Watari, but his curiosity won over and he turned to look at the dresser behind him.

To his delight, he found a cupcake with much-more-than-necessary frosting. As soon as he bit into the pastry, he smiled in bliss.

It wasn't just any cupcake. He knew it had been made especially for him and it was perfect.

The life of the cupcake didn't last long and it was soon gone, with only the smallest crumbs as proof of its existence.

And L might have eaten those too if he hadn't remembered that the next place to go was the kitchen.

L wasted no time rushing out of the bedroom and heading to the kitchen as the note had ordered. As he left the room he took brief notice of the time. 11:55.

Soon enough, the detective was standing before the kitchen, having been lead there by yet more candy, and for a moment he stood in the doorway blinking.

The lights had been turned off but L found that he wouldn't have to turn on the lights.

On the counter sat a cake and on the cake were candles. The candles were lit and the fire flickered as he approached.

The words _**Happy Halloween**_ were written on the cake and L put down his heavy bag of candy.

Along with the words were drawings of pumpkins and ghosts and what were probably supposed to be bats.

Beside the cake was one final sheet of paper and L lifted it with two fingers. There was writing again but this time, it was someone else's handwriting.

 _And Happy Birthday. Now turn around._

He did.

"Surprise, L."

Y/N hardly had time to finish her sentence before hands were grabbing hold of her and pulling her forward. The embrace quickly turned into a hurried kiss.

Depite his abrupt show of affection, L settled into it quickly. He breathed in Y/N's familiar scent and the warmth of her lips.

Her hair, which was becoming tangled in his hand, was as soft as ever and his other arm pressed her closer to him.

 _Too long_ , he thought.

Nothing in the world could compare to the way L felt around Y/N.

Y/N who made his days brighter. Y/N, who made him feel like he was more than a cold detective with a job.

With Y/N, like this in his arms, L felt complete. And he had learned to tell her all of this in the way he kissed her.

Sweetly, carefully, yet urgently and, in times like this, passionately.

L may have remained that way with Y/N for the rest of the night if it wasn't for the clearing of a throat.

The detective pulled away to see that the lights had been turned on (when had that happened?) and that Watari was holding plates.

"L," he began, "I fear that of you do that any more, Y/N here may faint."

The detective looked back to Y/N but now he was hiding under his bangs in embarrassment. But Y/N only smiled at him, placing a hand on his cheek.

"I think he's entitled to a bit of kissing, Watari."

Then she leaned closer to L.

"Happy Birthday, right on time."

L glanced over Y/N at the clock on the wall. 12:00. October 31st. His birthday.

L tilted his head until his forehead touched Y/N's. Her eyes were just as beautiful as he remembered.

"I can only assume you found and captured the killer, called on a favor to get you here, more than likely violated several aviation laws, asked Watari for help with the candy and you...had time to bake me cupcakes and a cake."

Y/N laughed softly and she shrugged.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes and yes. Although, breaking air travel law wasn't really my fault. I suggested we go faster but I never told them that breaking the law was necessary. I just heavily implied it."

L didn't have to tell Y/N that she was amazing. He only kissed her again.

Neither heard Watari mutter, "as stubborn and willful as always."

And when it was time to blow out his candles and Y/N insisted that he make a wish, L remembered the first coin he had tossed into a fountain.

L thought and he blew out his candles, wishing the same thing as when he had thrown that coin.

Then, Watari, Y/N and L ate cake together and it was the happiest that L could ever remember being.

* * *

 ** _I'm pretty sure that's the longest one-shot I've written so yay!_**

 ** _And I know! I know! I'm unfogivingly late in posting this one for L's Birthday but I'm sure you all know how life can get in the way. (Plus, I've been watching Supernatural. I'm in freaking love with it now. Any of you watch it? Do I sense a one-shot crossover in the future? Maybe. Maybe not. *evil laughter*)_**

 ** _And thank you to those of you who have favorited my one-shots. It makes me so unbelievably happy to know you like it._**

 ** _And many thanks to you SimplyKelly for continuing to post those awesome comments!_**

 ** _Until next time guys. And please leave a review. I always appreciate that too!_**


	7. The Roof

_**Hello everyone. I'm back with a new chapter. Yay. I hope you like it. And I do not own Death Note or you, dear readers. Now, read on!**_

* * *

Y/N could not calm her racing heart as she entered the darkened house. She doubted that anyone ever got used to walking into what they knew was a dangerous situation. But despite her jumping heart, the hands that held her gun were steady.

The team of officers with Y/N stayed close behind as they walked through the house silently.

"Living room -clear." One whispered.

"Kitchen -clear." Said another.

Y/N gestured with one hand for several of them to follow her upstairs. A voice came quietly at her ear.

"Well, Y/N?"

L, who was sitting at a computer miles away, was gripping his knees in concern. He knew that it was risky to distract Y/N while this was happening but he couldn't stop himself from asking. Just to hear her. Y/N's voice came back in a hushed tone.

 _"Nothing yet. Where, L?"_

The detective immediately thought of the most probable scenarios and outcomes.

"You're heading up to the second floor. He won't try to run yet but he will try to fight his way out, and he is armed. He will not hesitate to take drastic measures."

L received no answer but he didn't expect one. All he could hear was a muffled rustling. Y/N moving around. Then,

 _"Last room. On my word-"_

And it all went wrong. Something crashed on Y/N's end and L's eyes widened.

 _"Stop where you are!"_

 _"Freeze!"_

Several voices were calling out warning cried simultaneously but L could hear the sounds of a struggle.

 _"Put it down, now!"_

Y/N's voice commanded sharply but there was no answer. L was frozen and he couldn't seem to think. A terrible feeling was consuming him.

After a moment of torturous silence, a voice replied. A hauntingly chilling voice.

 _"This is because of you...L."_

Two shots rang out.

Silence.

* * *

When Y/N woke, it was still dark out and when she glanced at the clock beside her bed, it read 4:15 am.

After Y/N's eyes adjusted to the darkness, she searched the room, already knowing that L had left the bed once she had fallen asleep.

He wasn't in the room.

That isn't strange, thought Y/N.

L often went to different rooms to think or be alone.

Y/N suppressed a smile. Or talk to himself. Y/N chuckled lightly, remembering the many times she had caught L mumbling and muttering to himself.

But still, something nagged at Y/N and she dragged herself out of the warm bed.

She and L were currently staying at a hotel to work a case so the rooms and the kitchen were searched quickly.

It was all empty.

Y/N sighed when she paused at the door.

"L, where are you?"

Then she figured it out.

It had happened before and Y/N quickly slipped on a jacket, knowing exactly where L was.

* * *

L heard the door to the roof swing open and shut. He didn't move.

"You know, this is getting to be a bad habit with you."

Soft footsteps made their way closer until Y/N stood beside him, her hair fluttering in the air, her expression that of concern and worry. Y/N shivered.

"You could have at least worn a sweater. You'll end up getting sick."

L still had said nothing, only pushing his hands deeper into the pockets of his jeans.

He heard Y/N sigh but he didn't turn to look at her. He didn't want to because it had been his fault. His fault that she was in danger. His fault that Y/N could be hurt during a case or even...killed.

"L, it's not your fault."

The detective started, thinking for a brief moment that Y/N had deduced his thoughts. But he realized that he had spoken out loud.

He always did, around Y/N.

He felt her hand on his shoulder, turning him towards her gently.

"L, I know that nightmares are part of the reason why you don't sleep but, look, I'm fine and I'm safe."

"For how much longer, Y/N?"

L's question was sharp and Y/N faltered, unsure of how to answer.

"You may be fine now but there will come a case in which one of us or both will not see it finished. Y/N..."

L reached out with a pale hand and he took Y/N's own, drawing her close.

He leaned down, resting his head on Y/N's shoulder and he exhaled slowly.

"Y/N, I've never had anyone like you. It's been strange to learn how to love. And-"

L didn't finish, his voice growing quiet. Y/N reached up, wrapping her arms around the detective. He was so cold.

"And you're afraid to lose this. To lose me."

L murmured something into Y/N's shoulder and she took that to mean yes. He had wrapped his arms around Y/N to press her closer and Y/N had never felt safer. But still...

"L, you know I'm afraid of the same thing. I think about it all the time. But you know we can't always be safe. Especially with what we do. And you know you won't always have control over that."

L's arms tightened around her.

"You know I accepted those risks when I chose to stay with you, L."

"I would have preferred you didn't," said the detective quietly.

Y/N pulled away from his embrace but she stayed close enough to look into his eyes.

"I won't be leaving anytime soon -not while I have a say in it. But whatever will happen, _will_ happen, L, and we can't change that."

L pressed his forehead to Y/N's, his eyes dark and somber.

"I know, Y/N," he said, looking at her like he'd never get a chance to see her ever agin.

And then he slowly moved closer until his lips brushed over Y/N's and both closed their eyes.

His lips are cold too, thought Y/N. But that ceased to matter because L was pulling Y/N flush against him -like he was afraid to let go.

His hands were in her hair, running his fingers through the strands gingerly and slowly.

L moved his lips hesitantly and carefully against Y/N's. He and Y/N were rarely so intimate but he liked the feeling. He liked having her in his arms. Warm. Breathing against him. And alive.

L never wanted to move away when he and Y/N were like this.

L shivered when one of Y/N's hands curled at the base of his neck.

Mistaking his shiver as a shiver from the cold, Y/N pulled away.

"Come inside, L. I think it's going to rain."

L automatically looked up but he pulled Y/N close for one last fleeting kiss.

"Go on. I'll be inside soon."

Y/N looked like she didn't believe him but after briefly laying her head on his chest and holding him tight, she let him go.

Y/N walked back to the door, looking back once at L. He was staring up at the sky again.

Y/N hesitated but she left. And an hour later, when L did return, Y/N felt him sit on the bed but he didn't speak. He only moved closer to her and he ran his long fingers tenderly through her hair.

The movement soon lulled Y/N to sleep, but just before she succumbed to slumber, L's deep and quiet voice whispered,

"I care very much about you, Y/N. More than you can know."

But before she could respond, Y/N fell asleep. And L watched over her all the while.

* * *

 _ **So I feel that if L ever did have someone he loved romantically, he would have nightmares about losing them and he would be scared that it would be his fault if they got hurt...so yeah.**_

 _ **Reviews always make me happy and thanks for reading**_


	8. Signals, Stick Figures and Cupcakes

_**Two chapters in one day! Hurray. The last chapter is somewhat melancholy so I figured, hey, why not write something a bit more happy? So I did. And here it is. So please enjoy.**_

* * *

 _What Y/N and L would probably do in front of Light when he's being extra suspicious and making Kira faces._

It had started right around the time Light had been thinking about nefarious plans to get L to reveal his name (no luck).

Y/N had turned to look at him strangely, her eyes narrowing, like she knew what he was thinking.

She was almost as creepy as the detective himself but Light had attempted to give her a smile.

Then she had nudged L and she poked his forehead.

Light blinked in mystified confusion, watching their strange silent interactions.

L glanced once at Light then he leaned over and, using his finger, he drew an invisible circle on Y/N's palm.

Light looked around, wondering if anyone else had noticed. Nobody had, being too absorbed in the work that L had assigned them.

'What is this...some kind of code? What could it mean?'

Y/N crossed her arms over her chest and then she made a whirl motion with her hands. Both the detective and Y/N looked over at Light again -who shifted uncomfortably- and L "responded" by poking Y/N's forehead three times.

'Maybe that's supposed to mean "thinking"...' Light thought, looking away and trying to appear less suspicious.

But he was soon looking back at the detectives because they kept making those strange motions.

Y/N pointed to her eyes and then made a sad faced expression. L looked thoughtful until he nodded and he proceeded to grab a small cookie -that was in the shape of a bear- and he marched it across the desk until it reached Y/N.

Light didn't know what to to make of it so he only watched.

Y/N picked up the cookie, inspecting it, and then she looked straight at Light.

L, too, looked right at him, unblinkingly.

Then, without taking her eyes off of Light, she took the head of the bear between two fingers and she broke it off, snapping the bear's head clean off in one swift movement, her face completely void of expression.

It was one of the weirdest and most terrifying things Light had seen.

For the next few days, whenever Light would happen to look over at them, Y/N and L were making those odd signals.

No matter how may mental notes and observations Light made, he could never understand what they meant.

Y/N would make a "butterfly" with her hands by crossing and interlocking her thumbs.

L would arrange his sugar cubes into nonsense shapes and he would point at them in seemingly random patterns.

Y/N would look over his shoulder while he did this and nod to herself, appearing satisfied.

Then she would grab a piece of paper and rip it into shreds and toss them into the air.

L would narrow his eyes at the small pieces of paper and shake his head.

At one point over the week, Y/N and L were leaning over a paper together and talking in hushed tones. They would periodically look over at Light and then go back to whispering.

Light could see that Y/N was drawing furiously on a sheet of paper and L would shake his head and whisper more, pointing at something he wanted to change. Y/N would erase and write something again.

Later, when both had left to go get something to eat, Light had searched for the paper and, when he found it hidden under a book, he had never felt so confused (or scared) in his life.

On the paper there were rather crude drawings of a stick figure, a plus sign, a duck, then another plus sign, something that looked like a tornado, plus sign, a shoe, then an arrow that pointed to... was that a fan?

Then another arrow that went towards a drawing of a cup of water, a plus sign, a drawing of a skull, plus sign, and, what appeared to be a drawing of the sun with a sad face. Next came a very detailed drawing of a toilet and then an arrow pointing to what was probably meant to be a lamp and then came a drawing of a dog. And finally it all came to an equal sign.

And it all equaled...a cupcake.

Light felt like screaming. Bewilderment, confusion, and puzzlement was not enough to describe how Light felt.

It had been going on for weeks and Light wanted to yank his hair out and demand answers from the detectives.

And they knew that he knew what they were doing. They were doing this on purpose! Of course they were because they had never made an effort to be subtle about their actions.

What did it mean? What could all this nonsense possibly mean?!

Were they doing this in hopes of getting Light to reveal something about being Kira?

To try and make him paranoid?

A test to see how far they could take it until he snapped?

What if it meant nothing at all and it was all a joke?

No, Light thought, L never did anything when without some sort of agenda.

But what DID IT MEAN?

And so that's why, hours later, the Task Force, Y/N and L were watching Light Yagami pace around the building muttering about ducks, toilets, unhappy suns and cupcakes.

No one bothered to ask why and they simply gave each other confused looks.

And Light Yagami avoided cupcakes whenever he was in the same room with Y/N or L. Because, surely, cupcakes would end up being used against him somehow.

...

"Y/N?"

"Yeah?"

"If we continue this, how long until he admits to being Kira?"

"Maybe by next week, if I leave headless bear cookies where ever he goes."

"Excellent."

...

"Hey, L?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think he'll ever decipher what we drew on that paper?"

"Unlikely. Although, I would like to know what his conclusions are."

"Probably nowhere near the right answer. We should get the others to do this too."

"Yes, it would be funny."

"Agreed. It would be amusing to watch Light slowly lose his grasp on his sanity as he attempts to decipher our secrets based on really bad drawings, and he will never see things the same way because he'll think that there's a second meaning to anything and everything we say and do, even if it's something as simple as giving him a pencil. His deterioration into madness will be absolute."

"...Y/N?"

"Yes, L?"

"I think I love you a bit more now."

* * *

 _ **This is loosely based on something my friends and I do. (Yes. I do have friends.) Where, when we're around people, one of us will make a sudden random action and the others will "respond" with an equally weird action or a made up word or nodding our heads seriously to whatever it is they just did.**_

 _ **Its fun when you want to freak out the mortals around you.**_

 _ **I love hearing your thoughts so leave a review!**_


	9. Arrows of War Part 1

_**Hello everyone. It's been a while since my last update, I know. I meant to write a chapter for Christmas or New Years but I haven't quite gotten around to that yet. And the most likely thing to happen is that I will post those...really late. Better late than never!**_

 _ **Other than that, this is an idea I've had floating around for a while. So read and tell me what you think please. I may continue in small parts and, if it grows, it may become a story by itself.**_

* * *

"Y/N, have you seen these news reports? It would seem that there has been a series of strange murders spanning all across America."

L had just finished solving a case -involving poison, seemingly random victims and the distribution of said poison through unsuspecting restaurants- when he came across reports he hadn't seen before.

The longer he had skimmed the reports, newspaper articles and other news feed, the more interested he became.

Finally he had called out to Y/N when she entered the room carrying a plate of cake.

After handing him the plate, Y/N kneeled beside him on the floor and she looked over his shoulder to read a police report he had on the screen.

While Y/N studied the report, L plucked a cherry off the cake and he plopped it into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully.

"What do you think?" L asked.

Y/N grabbed the laptop and she proceeded to scroll through the other reports L had been looking at.

"There are six victims so far -that we know of. No outward signs of the victims being connected; they don't look the same and differ in race, age and class..."

Y/N frowned as she continued with the summary of what she had just read.

"No visible preference is evident. They were all discovered within the span of three months. The killer works quickly... They're killed using different means. Slit throat. Shot or stabbed in multiple parts of the body and left to bleed out. Differing forms of torture...

All of them prolong death and it's painful. The killer isn't afraid of leaving a mess, even so, no fingerprints or DNA were found. Any other time I might say the murders weren't connected if not for-"

"The signature."

L took back the computer and he pulled up pictures taken at the crime scenes. Scenes from rooms or places that appeared to be in warehouses or abandoned buildings. They were gruesome and violent and if there was a single white surface, it was covered and hidden by red.

And all of them had one thing in common.

"This killer wants it to be known the same person is committing these murders."

Y/N looked at the photographs with L.

"Shall we, L?"

The detective put the fork into his mouth and, speaking around a mouthful of cake, he responded.

"Yes. This one looks very interesting."

* * *

The killer had already finished with the newest victim. A knife slid cleanly into the heart.

The victim had died screaming and with fear in his eyes.

The killer grinned when the victim moved no more and their heart beat no longer.

The victim, a single man living alone, had never seen it coming. Had never heard the killer in the house as he had come home from work. Had never seen the blow to the back of the head coming.

He never considered the possibility of being the victim of a murder. But then again, no one ever did.

And now he was dead.

There was no need for anything else except to leave a small message.

And then, using the blood of the victim -which the killer acknowledged was almost a cliche- the killer drew the same thing that had been left behind in the other crime scenes.

Two crudely drawn arrows, one under the other and pointing in different directions.

Stepping back to check the work, the killer pulled out a piece of paper and, looking once more over the words, the killer dropped it on the lap of the victim.

The killer escaped into the night, giddy with the kill and the anticipation of what was to come.

And back in the victims home, on the man's lap, the paper only had one sentence.

 _Let the chase begin Y/N._

* * *

 ** _I know it's pretty short but tell me what you think. And I'll have that Christmas or New Years update out soon._**

 ** _Thanks for reading! And thank you to my new readers! Your support is always appreciated_**


	10. Piano

When Y/N found L softly playing the piano in the darkness of a small room, it wasn't too surprising.

And even as he sat on the piano bench, L's knees were drawn up to his chest and his arms maneuvered easily over and around his legs. It was a practiced motion and Y/N could see that L played with a certain hesitant familiarity.

Y/N had long since suspected that L played some sort of instrument but Y/N had never thought it necessary to ask.

If L wanted to share it, he would show it eventually and on his own time.

That said, when Y/N found out, it was an accident. Or so it seemed.

They had decided to play a visit to Wammy's House, as L had decided that few cases needed his immediate attention and Y/N was more than happy to take a brief break.

Then, in the late hours of the night, Y/N had awoken to an empty bed and an empty room, though it wasn't too unusual.

L always did like to wander around the place he had grown up in whenever they returned so Y/N didn't worry too much.

But Y/N did decide to get up and search the kitchen for a late snack or water. Whichever was found first.

After some stumbling in the dark and low cursing, Y/N was well on the way to the kitchen when a nearby room echoed a quiet melody.

 _Piano_. Y/N recognized it immediately.

Y/N wasn't too concerned about someone being awake so late. It was a house of genius's and some of them often paced deep into the night and early mornings. Playing games. Reading. Puzzles. Or, in this case, playing an instrument.

Y/N couldn't help feeling curious as to which one of the many children was playing so well and so late. And the door was on the way to the kitchen anyway so it was only natural to peek.

But even before Y/N had glanced into the room through the ajar door, something said it could be none other than L.

And there he was. Hunched over the keys. Hair messy and falling over his eyes but his fingers touching down on the keys easily.

And the song. It was beautiful. It's notes floated around him like a gentle breeze.

It was sad. And it was hopeful. And it was suffering. And it was rising and lowering. Sometimes it was quick and other times it slowed down.

Y/N didn't know how long it went on or how long they were there but L continued playing.

Y/N couldn't tell very well but L seemed to be speaking. Or perhaps mouthing words that went along with the song. Y/N couldn't hear but it wasn't too necessary.

The song alone was beautifully enough.

And then it was over.

"Did you like it, Y/N?"

Slightly startled, Y/N took a moment to blink and walk fully into the room.

"I did. It was... it was amazing. How long did you know I was here?"

L turned to face Y/N but his fingers still lingered over the keys. He gave Y/N one of those rare and gentle smiles.

"I knew you'd come looking so I left the door open. I wanted you to hear it."

L took one of Y/N's hands and led it until both their hands were on the keys.

"I wanted to share this with you," he murmured quietly. Almost embarrassed.

Y/N sat down next to L until their shoulders touched. Then Y/N smiled, touching down on a key.

"Play something else for me?"

L shrugged and nodded once.

"I may be out of practice. It's been a while..."

But the detective set his hands on the keys and played once more.

On and on into the night and into the early morning.

And then, when they finally left the room, going to speak to Roger or the children, L spoke of it no more and it was almost like it had never happened.

But Y/N was reminded that it did when L would deliberately tap his fingers against Y/N's hands.

And L would give Y/N a small look at that smile he have made when he was sitting at the piano.

* * *

 ** _If anyone is curious, the name of the song I listened to while I wrote this is called_ Earth by Sleeping At Last _._** ** _It's the song I pictured L playing._**

 ** _I recommend listening to the original (with words) and also the instrumental._**

 **Silhouettes by Sleeping At Last _is also a good song_**

 ** _Thank you for those of you who recently favorited this fic. And thank you for waiting so long for an update._**

 ** _Please review. It's appreciated._**


End file.
